Prime-clone
by Lughaidh
Summary: Basically an idea i had involving a character i made up and Danny Phantom/Dani Phantom. Sorry i'm terrible with summaries. Rated T cause im paranoid. Feel Free to Review.


Late Disclaimer: sorry neglected to mention this when i first posted. I do not own danny phantom or any of the characters associated with it the only things i own are the computer i used to type this story up and most of the ideas in my skull.

Prime-Clone

"How long." I found myself thinking as I once again gazed out of my ghastly prison.

"How long had it been?" I silently questioned my reflection upon the glass being incapable of speech at that moment in time due to the tubes in my lungs.

"How long had it been since I was last awake." I questioned the teenage boy with the raven hair and icy blue eyes who was my only companion in this freakish contraption.

Judging from the alterations I observed in the mirror image of myself a considerable amount of time had passed while I was unconcious. I was no longer the young preteen I was when I was last concious. Mentally I hadnt been young as far as I could recall however.

I could also observe that based on the area surrounding my chamber I was no longer in the lab Plasmius originally sedated me in. It also appeared that no one had disturbed the area surrounding my stasis chamber for some time as evidenced by the appalling amount of dust gathering in what would normally be a prestine environment as was required for genetic engineering. It then occured to me that the power must also have been disabled as my eyes were not feeling the intense burning sensation that should have hit me the moment my eyes opened. This could possibly be my opportunity to obtain my freedom.

The question I found myself asking now was should I attempt to free myself or stay still and accept my fate as the slave Vlad Plasmius always thought of me as. "As fond as I am of being a prisoner I think ill have to pass on that offer." was the answer I found myself thinking as I mentally reached into my ghostly DNA to transform. As soon as the heated sensation, that always accompanied my transformation into ghost mode, passed over my body I realized that not only had the electricity been cut off to the lab but my pod had heated over time meaning as a warm core ghost I could absorb the heat and redirect it towards the door to my chamber without expending any internal energies I generated myself.

Thirty seconds later the door to my pod was on the floor in a pool of molten steel. For the first time in what seemed to me to be an eternity I was free of the "chains" that held me in place while Plasmius attempted to make " The Perfect Son" utilizing me as a lab rat to obtain his carbon copy of "The Famous Danny Phantom".

"Perfect" to that day everytime I thought of the word its meaning still eluded me. More particularly Vlad's definition of the word still baffled me. The only thing I knew as to his definition of the word was "it wasnt PC-113 or PC-256".

It was then that my mind wandered to PC-256, my sister, and with those thoughts came a sense of urgency as I hadnt seen her since before I was placed in stasis. I thought that perhaps Vlad had left something in the lab that could tell me more about what had happened since I was last awake and decided to check through the various papers scattered across a nearby table. As soon as I began sifting through this deplorable mess I felt a sharp pain in my left index finger which upon inspection had a sizable laceration running the length of the finger. "Well thats what I deserve for searching for information in a dark lab where, who only knows what could possibly be lying, Live and Learn I suppose." I thought to myself aloud. I proptly Ignited my left index finger, which had already mended its self due to my ghostly DNA, with ectoplasmic energy as a makeshift torch and continued my search.

"Well this is interesting." It wasnt exactly what I had been looking for but nothing says deepest innermost thoughts of one seriously crazed up fruit loop quite like a journal. I promptly began skimming through the various pages. " Page one tried to kill Jack Fenton. Page two tried to kill Jack Fenton. Page three tried to kill Jack Fenton." I read aloud. "Page four tried to kill Jack Fenton. I paused for a moment. " You know im beginning to sense a pattern here." I flipped through more of the pages " Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Obtained the Crown of Fire. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Tried to kill Jack Fenton. Ah here we go, Attempted to Clone Daniel." I had found the section I needed after approximately four hundred pages of insanity. "Hmmmm this is definately not good." I stated aloud after reading through the the section of Vlads journal containing information on myself and PC-256, who according to this had been given a real name. "I need to find The Real Danny Phantom, and fast."


End file.
